How Can You Possibly Love Me?
by LokiHetfield
Summary: (TEMPORARILY ON HOLD, STILL IN PROGRESS) Spidey and Deadpool are great friends, but what are you supposed to do when you have a crush on your friend? -Lokitty
1. Chapter 1

**Special shout-out to Slothinator who is the author of Repercussions, a very well written Spideypool Fanfic. **

**Lokitty: This be the story of Deadpool (Wade Wilson) and Spiderman (Peter Parker)!**

**Deadpool: Hurray! Can I tell it? I'm going to tell it! **

**Spiderman: Wade, who are you talking to?**

**Deadpool: The readers or course!**

**Spiderman: What?**

**Deadpool: Never mind! Time to begin the story of my sex life with Spidey!**

**Spiderman: No!**

**Deadpool: But that's what they want to read!**

**Lokitty: OH for the love of Loki, just start at the festival!**

**Deadpool: Brilliant! **

**Lokitty: No shit. This story be in normal POV.**

**Deadpool: Hurray!**

It was a slightly overcast day in New York City, and central park was filled with small children dragging their parents from tent to tent and ride to ride at the yearly festival. The smell of corn dogs and chocolate filled the air, along with the sounds of children screaming, whining, crying, and laughing. Peter sighed with content as he walked through the crowded row of tents. He loved coming to the festival ever since he was a little boy, and he made sure to never miss it. Patrolling the city as the Amazing Spiderman could wait until that evening, but for now he was torn between a corn dog and a hot dog. After a few moments of a mental debate, he decided to get both and headed to a tall oak tree at the edge of all the events. Sitting down against the tree he began to eat his corn dog when a tall, muscular figure appeared before him.

"Peter! What are the chances of running into you here? Are you going to eat that?" Deadpool grabbed the hot dog and shoved up his mask to eat it quickly. Peter watched him slightly irritated, he really wanted that hot dog.

"I was, but apparently I don't get to anymore," Wade laughed and pulled his mask back down. Ever since the merc had discovered his real identity, (not exactly his choice, but Wade had found him bleeding and passed out and his mask was torn apart), he just happened to be everywhere Peter was. Sure, he liked company every now and then since he lived by himself, but he was pretty sure that the merc was stalking him.

"Well it was delicious!" Peter rolled his eyes and finished his corn dog. He stood brushing the crumbs off his pants then eyed the merc who was trying to climb the tree, for some reason.

"Why have you been everywhere I have been for the past couple days?" Wade laughed and jumped down. He swung an arm around Pete's shoulder.

"You act like I'm stalking you! I just happened to see you and just decided we should hang out! I can never get enough of my amazing spidey!" Peter blushed slightly at the compliment. He had always admired the skill of the merc, and he did have a very toned body, that was to say he had a small crush on him. But that's all it was, a small crush.

"You do stalk me, and I will prove it," Wade grinned, which was always evident through his mask.

"Alright then, go for it," Peter groaned. How was he actually supposed to prove it? He started to figure out how he was going to prove it but Wade had other ideas. He grabbed his hand and dragged him to the cotton candy stand. "Let's get some!"

"Let's get some means that I have to pay for it, don't I?" Wade nodded.

"I mean, if we were on a date or something I'd pay for it, but we're not so you have to pay for it!" Peter crossed his arms.

"How does that make any sense?" Wade laughed.

"Because it just does," Peter rolled his eyes but paid anyway. The merc's logic was normally twisted and only made sense to him, but Peter wasn't interested in getting into an argument and causing a scene. People were already eyeing Wade nervously, and the security guard standing by the popcorn stand didn't look too pleased with Wade's weapons. He was actually headed their way now.

"Um Wade, maybe we should go somewhere else, that security guard is coming this way," Wade saw the guard and waved at him. "Wade, really?"

"What? I'm being friendly!" Peter rolled his eyes and paid for the cotton candy, then pushed the merc out of the crowd and towards the streets.

"We can hang out later, since you're stalking me and all," Wade laughed and grabbed his cotton candy.

"Whatever you say Spidey," Wade walked off smirking. (That was so nice of him to buy us a hot dog and cotton candy!) [Yes, because he did that of his own accord.] _He still let us have it! Well I took the hot dog, but he didn't protest! _(See? He likes us) [He knows you're stalking him.] (WE are not stalking him. Deadpool is!) _Hehe, he's not going to prove it though. We won't let him! _[He is supposed to be amazing, have some faith in him.] (Who said we didn't?) Wade smirked and strolled home enjoying the now an argument between the two voices in his head.

Peter watched him go and sighed, he could be a handful, and if he keeps calling him Spidey in public somebody could catch on! They'd have to have a discussion about that, but knowing Wade he'd give some random reason why no one would actually notice and Peter would probably just accept it. After all, what's a crush without a little compromise? Pete went back to ride some coasters pretending that his compromise nonsense made some sort of sense.

Peter started his patrol at 8:00 but something was nagging at the back of his mind as he swung from building to building: Why was Deadpool always hanging around him? Sure, they were friends and all, but the merc spent almost every chance he seemed to get with Peter, and he didn't understand why. Maybe he actually had a little crush on him too…? No, Pete couldn't think like that, he couldn't risk getting lost in a fantasy again. He had been lost once before, and he wasn't going to go through that again, not if he could help it. He sat on the edge of one of New York's many skyscrapers, swinging his legs a little as he watched the people walking through the streets, trying to get home before it got too late. In a way, he missed living a simple life as a normal person, but at the same time where would he be if it wasn't for his powers? He'd still be that scrawny, weak, nerdy boy who never spoke to girls and always got beat up in high school. His powers changed all that, well he was still nerdy but he could talk to girls and was not getting beat up at collage. The only thing his powers couldn't help him with was his sexuality, because he liked girls, but he really found Wade attractive. He wasn't gay, but he wasn't sure if he was bi either, because he doesn't find other men attractive. Peter's thought process was interrupted by a loud thud behind him.

"I brought a crate to sit on!" Peter turned to see Wade standing in front of a crate about half as tall as him.

"Ok. Question; why?" Wade sat down on it.

"It has a person in it, but his delivery isn't until tonight so I put him in here!" Pete sighed and stood up. He walked over to the crate and crossed his arms.

"You understand as a hero it's my job to free him, right?" Wade shrugged.

"But as my friend it's your job to deal with it, plus its big enough for both of us to sit on!" because the roof wasn't good enough for Wade's fine ass. He scooted over and patted the spot next to him, waiting for Spidey to sit. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee. If you deal with it I'll make you pancakes!" Pete laughed a little and sat, but he wasn't totally happy with a man being in the crate.

"Wade, we need to talk about you calling me Spidey in public. Nobody can find about what my secret identity is, remember?" Deadpool didn't seem to be paying any attention to him, he was too busystaring at the sky. "Wade!"

"You worry too much. Hey look! It's going to rain! Now I won't have to wash my suit or shower!" Pete scooted away a little, making Wade laugh, "Don't worry, I shower every night, but sometimes I bathe in the rain," Pete smirked. The man in the crate started banging on it and was trying to yell for help but he sounded muffled, Wade must've duct taped his mouth or something. Wade kicked stood up and kicked the crate.

"Wade! It's bad enough he's trapped in there, you don't have to make it worse by kicking it!"

"But Spideyyyyyyyy," Pete took off his mask and crossed his arms. His face was stern and he wasn't about to lose the argument, "Fineeeeeeee, but only because you asked," he sat again and Pete smirked. Lightning struck the night sky, causing Peter to jump in surprise, then it started to sprinkle. Putting his mask back on, Pete stood and turned to Wade.

"I have to finish my patrol. Don't kick the crate anymore and please take an actual shower," before Wade could protest or whine Pete jumped off the building and swung away. Wade watched him go smirking, [Are you actually going to listen to him?] (If we don't he'll get upset with us!) [He won't know if we listen to him or not.] _He'd find out, he's a smart kid. _(A smart and attractive kid!) _But he's straight. _[How would you know? You've never asked him.] (He's right! We should ask him tomorrow!) _That's a great idea! _The man in the crate started banging against the sides again and Wade groaned.

"Would you stop trying to escape? This would be a lot easier if you'd just behave!" the man kept banging against it so Wade hit it. Peter said not to kick it, he never said anything about punching it. (He's going to be upset with us…) Wade ignored the voice in his head and decided to take the crate to the docks early.

Peter returned to his apartment a little after ten and plopped down on the couch, turning on the news. He didn't bother to take off his full suit yet, just his mask. The nightly news woman was talking about a CEO who had supposedly been kidnapped by Deadpool tonight. Pete smirked, that was probably the guy who was in the crate. He shouldn't have let Wade keep him in there, but honestly he didn't want to get into a fight with the merc, who had promised him pancakes. Peter closed his eyes and thought about that; Wade had never come to his place because he didn't know where he lived yet. And Peter had only been to Wade's place once, and boy was it a mess. Spending time there wasn't exactly his cup of tea, and how Wade lived in such a mess was beyond him. Pete's apartment was spotless, except for a couple dirty dishes in the sink he had yet to get to. Maybe he'd talk Deadpool into cleaning his place up, or at least spraying it with sanitizer. Yawning, he stood and turned off the news before removing the rest of his suit and curling up in bed. He was too tired to put on pajama's, and it's not like anyone was going to randomly show up to make him pancakes…

**Lokitty: I hope you liked it! There's not going to really be a time frame for when the next chapter is uploaded. It's really just a matter of when I get the chance to work on it and then edit it and what not. **

**Deadpool: Stay tuned for the next exciting adventure of the Amazing ME!**

**Lokitty: You mean the Amazing Spiderman.**

**Deadpool: Sureeeeeee. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lokitty: Eeeee, chapter two! This chapter actually went up quicker than I expected, I had some free time recently but don't get used to it! Chances are next chapter won't be up as quickly. Special thanks to Slothinator and the two guest for their kind words that helped me write this next chapter! **

**Deadpool: Hurray! More ME!**

**Lokitty: Yes, because this story is all about you. Normal POV again, that's probably how the majority of this story will be typed, except for maybe a couple of scenes. **

**Deadpool: You should let me narrate.**

**Lokitty: No. **

**Deadpool: Why not?**

**Lokitty: Because all you would talk about is Spidey's ass and skip all the important stuff.**

**Deadpool: You don't know that!**

**Lokitty: Yes I do. Enjoy the chapter! **

Peter woke up to the smell of, pancakes…? Oh no…he grabbed a bat and quietly walked towards the kitchen, forgetting that he was only in his underwear. He glanced around the corner and found Wade making a huge stack of pancakes while dancing to his own tune. The merc was in jeans and a hoodie, no mask or anything. Peter sighed and came in.

"How do you know where I live?" Wade spun around and smiled.

"I followed you home a while ago so I would know in case of emergency," his eyes wandered down Pete's body who just realized he wasn't dressed. Blushing, he backed out of the room and bolted to his bedroom to get dressed. Wade laughed and finished the last pancake, adding it to the stack and tossing the pan into the sink. Peter returned a few minutes later, but he still had the bat, "Are you going to beat me with that? I made you pancakes!" setting down the bat, Pete walked over to the merc and crossed his arms.

"You broke into my house,"

"Yes, to make you food," Wade quickly grabbed a plate and put some pancakes on it, then held it out to Peter. "See? Food!" Pete took it and sat at the table.

"You still broke into my house," Wade served himself and sat across from him.

"You're moody in the morning." Pete smirked and ate. They ate in silence, well to Pete it was silent, Wade's head was filled with chatter. (Ask him if he's straight!) [Don't ask him that right now, he's already irritated with us for showing up like this.] _To make him food! That justifies that fact that I broke into his house! _[No, it really does not.] (Yes is so totally does. Look he's eating it! That means he likes it!) [Or he's just being nice.] _I'll ask him when he's done eating._ Wade was unaware of the fact that he was making faces during this internal discussion, and Pete was watching him strangely.

"Are you alright…?" now Wade was confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you were making odd faces." [Good job, now he thinks we're crazy.] (We are crazy!) Wade hit his forehead for two reasons: one, for making odd faces and two, to shut up the voices in his head. "Wade really, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Peter didn't actually know about the voices, and Wade didn't want to tell him and scare him off. The fact that he didn't mind all his scars was still hard to believe.

"Well, if you say so. Thanks for breakfast, even though you broke into my home…" Wade laughed. Not wanting to be rude, he stood up and went over to the sink to wash all the dishes he had used. "Oh you don't have to, I can handle those later," Pete went over to help but was pushed away.

"Nope, my mess. I'll clean it up, though if it was my place I wouldn't care…"

"Speaking of that, you seriously need to clean up at least a little. That place is a mess!" Wade laughed.

"Tell you what Spidey, if you come over and help me clean then I will, but if not then it stays how it is," Pete thought about this for a moment. On one hand he'd get to spend probably all day with the merc, but on the other he'd have to clean up the horrid mess of an apartment. Wade finished with the dishes while he wanted for an answer.

"Deal, but we're cleaning it from top to bottom, no exceptions," Wade nodded, "Next Saturday I'll be over at 8:00am, I have class again tomorrow and I have some things I need to do here today,"

"Hurray! It's a date then!" Pete blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Ya, a date…" Wade clapped his hands together smiling. (Ask him now! Look he's already blushing! He must like us!) [Or you just managed to find a way and embarrass him.] _He's so cute, I'll ask him on Saturday though. If I ask and scare him off then our home will never get clean! _[That's not self-centered at all.] (Yay! Free cleaning job!) Again, Wade was unaware that he was making faces, but at this point Pete figured it must be a normal thing he does.

"Well I'll see you Saturday Spidey! I have things to do this week too! We're busy people!"

"Apparently, see you then," Wade waved and left. Peter leaned against the counter and sighed, cleaning Wade's nasty apartment was definitely NOT a date, only because cleaning was in no way classified as a date. Not in Peter's mind anyway.

* * *

Peter didn't see the merc at all for the next five days, and he was starting to miss him. Nothing eventful happened so he was just left to his thoughts, Wade was probably not in the city. Peter was practically restless Friday night, he couldn't wait to see the merc again. He didn't fall asleep until one and woke up at six, slightly worried that Wade wouldn't be back yet. At 7:30 he left to Wade's place, which was about a 20 minute walk. He arrived a few minutes before eight but knocked anyway. That was sound clattering from inside before the door swung open.

"Petey!" Wade was in regular clothes again but had his mask on.

"Hey Wade, what was the noise?" Wade moved to let him in.

"I dropped some stuff in the kitchen. Come in! Don't be shy!" nodding, Peter went in and tried not to be appalled by the place. "So where do we begin?"

"The kitchen, definitely the kitchen," Wade followed him to the kitchen and the great cleaning job began. The kitchen alone took two hours, then three hours for the living room, and two more for his bedroom. Peter wasn't even going to clean the bathroom himself, he made Wade do it. "Make sure you scrub thoroughly!"

"This isn't fair! I have done nothing to deserve this!" Pete laughed.

"I think an argument could be made there." Wade laughed and cleaned the bathroom thoroughly. After an hour he walked out triumphantly.

"There! Spotless!" Pete was laying on the bed.

"Let's hope it stays that way. I'm starving, do you want to join me for some pizza?" Wade plopped down next to him.

"But I'm so tiredddd, what if we have I delivered?" Pete nodded and sat up, pulling out his phone. "Meat lover's pizza!"

"Ok, but do not make a mess," he dialed the pizza place. (Why haven't you asked him yet?) [I was wondering the same thing, you should ask him now.] _He's on the phone! _(When he gets off the phone then!) Wade nodded and waited for Pete to hang up. "It should be here in fifteen minutes, if not we get it free,"

"Hurray! Free pizza!" Peter laughed.

"Hey, why are you wearing your mask today?" Wade shrugged. (Ask! Do it now! It's the perfect opportunity!) [There's still a chance we'll scare him off.] (You don't know that.) _He has a point…maybe we shouldn't ask him, I mean he'd tell us if he wasn't. We're best friends! _(But we need to know for sure!) [And risk scaring him off? He tolerates us, let's not ruin it.] _He's right. _(Fine. Party poopers.) Pete had been staring at Wade for a few minutes now, "What do you do when your just sitting there making faces? I could see them through your mask," Wade laughed nervously.

"Just thinking about things. Like how we should cause the pizza guy to be late so it'll be free!" Pete crossed his arms.

"Oh no, you are not doing anything to him," Wade crossed his arms too.

"You never let me have any fun!" Pete laughed a little and rolled his eyes. He would never understand why the merc actually listened to him, but he enjoyed it. The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Wade whined, "It's costing you money because you wouldn't let me stop him!"

"Actually, it's costing you money. I'm paying for it with money I found while we were cleaning," he went to pay for the pizza and Wade smirked to himself. _Clever boy._ [You really don't give him enough credit.]

"Oh would you two shut up already?" Pete came in holding the pizza looking slightly confused.

"Who are you talking to?" Wade hit his forehead.

"Myself," that wasn't exactly a lie. Peter just nodded and handed him the box. (Awww, you're not going to tell him about us?) Wade groaned and Pete was seriously concerned now. "Ok fine, I have voices in my head and we talk a lot, that's why I make those faces,"

"Oh, alright," he opened the box and grabbed a slice.

"Why aren't you bothered by this?" Pete shrugged.

"Because you're different, so you having voices in your head isn't super shocking, no offense," Wade actually smiled.

"None taken," he grabbed himself a slice and tried his best not to make a mess. Tossing his mask aside, he ate five pieces. Pete only ate two. "No wonder you're so skinny! You hardly eat anything!"

"I eat plenty," Wade crossed his arms and mimicked Pete's face when he's being bossy.

"You need to eat more," Peter kinda laughed.

"You can't make me," he shouldn't have said that. Deadpool grabbed another slice and tried to make him eat it, eventually leading to the pizza box falling off the bed and onto the clean floor. Pete smacked the slice of pizza out of Wade's hand and it flew right onto the pillow. "That was all your fault, and I am not cleaning it up," Wade picked up the slice of pizza from the pillow and ate it.

"There, I cleaned it," Pete face-palmed.

"Not what I meant by clean but whatever works for you. I have to get going, need to start patrol soon," Wade had started to eat the pizza off the floor.

"Awww, do you have to?" Peter nodded and got off the bed, "Alright, I'll see you later!"

"Bye Deadpool," he left and Wade stared at the box on the floor. Surely staring at it would make it clean itself up.

* * *

After patrol Peter decided he might as well work on some of his assignments. His English teacher was making them write a ten page romance story because, as she put it, wanted to know if we knew anything about love or not. In other words, she was a hopeless romantic who was using her position as an English teacher to her advantage. Pete sat on his bed staring at the open Word document on his computer for half an hour. So far he had typed his name and the date; that was it. Groaning, he decided to take a shower, hoping to get some sort of inspiration.

The water felt good running down his body, but he was still having major writers block. The only ideas he came up with were too generic; she loves him but he loves somebody else and there's all this drama. Or she's dying and he tells her he loves her. Or runaway lovers, so original. Sighing, he leaned against the shower wall. There had to be something he could write about! Maybe somebody could fall in love with someone who thought they'd always be alone and couldn't believe it…? Somebody like a super hero…falling in love with somebody he was friends with…somebody who everybody else either feared or hated…like a mercenary. Pete smirked at that idea, it honestly wasn't a bad idea, and it's not like his teacher would know it was really about him and Wade. Finally getting past his writers block, he finished showering quickly and began typing the story. He made it about half way through when he got stuck again. Him and Wade weren't actually together, so what was he supposed to write now? What he wanted happen? But what did he want to happen? Grabbing a notebook, he jotted down some rough ideas of what he wanted to happen.

-Deadpool to actually like him back

-Them to go on some sappy but romantic date

-Sex…

Ok maybe he couldn't turn in porn, but the other two were doable. He stayed up all night writing his ten page story, which was basically his own fantasy. Wade was a girl in it though, not knowing what his teacher would think if he wrote about two gay guys. Not that he was gay, but again, his teacher didn't know this story was about him. Saving the story, he glanced at the time.

"Damn, its late…" it was already 3:00am. He shut down his computer and set it on the desk, the saw the open notebook on his bed. He didn't think Wade would go through his stuff, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. He tore out the page with the notes on it, ripped it up, then threw some of the pieces in his bedroom trash, and the rest in his kitchen trash. Slightly overkill but at least he knew it was gone. His computer was password protected so Wade couldn't read the story there either. Maybe he wouldn't figure out it was really about him, but if those voices in his head are smart enough they might. Wait, weren't they the same person? Pete shook his head and curled up in bed, he really needed some rest.

* * *

The next morning his house was empty, not that he expected Wade to show up, but he was slightly hoping he would. He trudged into the kitchen, it was too early to be up. At least he didn't have anywhere to be today. Thunder stuck outside and he looked out a window.

"Man, it's pouring out there," he opened the fridge only to find it empty. Looks like he did need to go out today.

Wade was sitting on the roof of his apartment building in his suit, but he wasn't bathing. He couldn't help but wonder if Peter liked the rain as much as he did. He actually couldn't get the hero off his mind, and had stayed up all night arguing with the voices about asking him if he was straight. It's not that Wade was gay or anything, he loved fucking women, but Peter was just so cute and he actually wasn't afraid of him, or bothered by all his scars. [Have you ever considered you may have real feelings for him?] _Real feelings? Like, love? _(I love love!) [Yes, love.] Wade scoffed at this; he didn't love, did he? (There's only one way to find out! To Peter's house!)

"To do what? Ask him if we love him or not?" [No stupid, ask him if he likes us.] (What if he says no?) [Then we say we were just curious and go back to being friends.] (I don't think that's how it works.) [And how would you know? You've never been in love.] (You don't know that!) "Yes he does! Now shut the fuck up!" his head was silent.

* * *

Peter's TV had no signal and his internet was down, so he had to find ways to entertain himself, which led to a tower of cards in the middle of the living room. About to put another one on, he was startled by a knocking at his door. Chances were it was Deadpool, he hoped it was him. He was bored out of his mind and had been debating going out in the rain, again. He opened the door and smiled when he was Wade.

"Hey, you're soaking wet. Did you bathe in the rain?" Wade laughed and came in, but didn't go any further that the entrance because he was dripping wet.

"No, I was actually sitting in it for a while then decided to drop by. Is that a tower of cards?" Pete closed the door and blushed faintly.

"The TV signal went out, and my internet is down, so as a result I made a tower of cards. I'm going to get you a towel," he left for a moment then returned with a large blue towel.

"Thanks," Wade took it and dried off his suit best he could. "So I wanted to ask you something." Peter sat on the couch. Wade put the towel on the spot where he was going to sit so he wouldn't dampen the couch.

"What is it?" Wade was actually nervous, this situation was very new to him.

"Do you like me?" Pete looked a little confused.

"Well of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't let you hang around me. You're a good friend," Wade sighed.

"Not like me, like like me," [Just be direct about it and ask him if he's in love with you.] (Ya! The worst he could say is no!) _That's not helping. _"Are you in love with me?"

**Lokitty: Ehehehe, cliff hanger! **

**Deadpool: Noooo, you can't leave me hanging!**

**Lokitty: You know what happens though…**

**Deadpool: But still!**

**Lokitty: Oh shush. To the lovely people reading this, don't think it's going to be over so quickly or anything! You never know what could happen in the next chapter…(Also I tried to edit it a bit so it could be easier to follow along, but I have always written this way so please be patient with me!)**

**Spidey: Now you're just being cruel.**

**Lokitty: You're too damn nice, I am simply saying the next chapter is not the last. There are plenty more chapters to come. **

**Deadpool: Hurray! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lokitty: And the next chapter is up! Special thanks to Slothinator and for their kind reviews and belief in me! Also thanks to all my close friends who helped my through my writers block and attempted to proof read this story!**

**Deadpool: It's about time! I wanted to know what Peter sayssssssss.**

**Lokitty: You are a buffoon. **

**Deadpool: How dare you…**

**Lokitty: ANYWAY, here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy it!**

Peter stared at Wade in shock. Did he really just ask him that? Sure, Pete had a crush on him and wanted to be with him, but he wasn't in love with him. At least, he wasn't ready to admit he was. Why was Wade asking anyway?

"Um, I'm sorry Wade, but I don't…" there was an awkward silence before Wade sighed.

"Well thank goodness! I wouldn't want feelings to get in the way of our friendship!" Pete laughed awkwardly. Now he felt rejected, Wade had only asked him to make sure he didn't have feelings for him. That's worse than actually being told no to your face. Wade wasn't too happy either, there was a reason he wore his mask. Pete couldn't see that he was actually hurt, so he could easily play it off as some bullshit friendship thing or something. [He actually bought it, good job.] (Ya! Too bad though, he would've been a nice fuck…) Ignoring the voices in his head, Wade stood to go.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Wade nodded.

"I just stopped by to ask you that, I was on my way to a kill," which was also totally bullshit.

"Well alright. See you around,"

"Ya, see you," Wade left without another word, leaving Peter heartbroken and alone on his couch.

* * *

Peter didn't want to cry, he wasn't a child, but punching the wall wasn't helping, and he was starting to make a dent. He went into his room and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Sighing, he closed his eyes and spoke aloud to himself.

"This wouldn't hurt if you hadn't fallen for him in the first place! Idiot…" that wasn't helping his self-confidence at all. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" maybe he could avoid the merc for a few days, at least until he got over his heartbreak. That's all it was, a broken heart from a stupid crush, if only Peter was willing to believe that. Out of every person in the entire world, he just had to fall for the only guy who was straighter than straight. Peter knew Wade slept with all kinds of women, and he was actually jealous. The things he'd give to be underneath the merc himself, lost in pure lust. But that was never going to happen, and what just happened only confirmed Pete's belief that he'd never get what he wanted. Sure, he was all for helping people get what they want and he'd never ask anything in return, but sometimes he just wants something in return. Some people he saves don't even thank him! He still helped them though, that's just the way he was, and he didn't want to change.

* * *

Wade didn't go back to his place right away, he stole some donuts on the way, (well he left the money for them on the floor), and smashed a mailbox. He was currently sitting on the floor of his room staring at the donuts, he'd make a mess if he ate them…

[Since when do you care about making a mess?] (OH! OH! LET ME GUESS!) [Is it because Peter cleaned up our place?] (Aw…I wanted to guess…) [Why is it bothering you? He doesn't know how you felt.]

"Feel, currently feel, not felt. Fucking retard…" [I am you.] (No, you are you and he is he.) [You're sad, in many different ways.] "Hey here's an idea, shut the fuck up!" silence. The voices in his head were annoying, but at the same time they kept him company. Maybe this wasn't real, what he thought he felt for Petey was just an illusion, or just pure sexual desire. [Then go fuck him and get over it.] "I can't just show up at his place and ask him for let me fuck him! Especially not after that!" (But why not?) Sometimes, Deadpool really wished he could kill himself.

* * *

It had been three days since Peter had seen Wade, the merc had made it a point to avoid him, and Pete was doing his fair share of avoiding as well. If Wade wasn't on some killing spree or assignment, he'd stay home, and Peter just stayed extra observant. Peter was distracted in class though, staring out the window daydreaming instead of taking his notes like always. His English teacher seemed to notice this and called him up to her desk after class.

"Is everything alright Peter? You seem distracted, and you're one of my top students," she was holding his story in her hands, he had turned it in early and she must've already graded it.

"Just tired, I've been studying for some exams pretty late," he did his best to smile, and that wasn't totally a lie. He has been staying up late and he was tired, just not for those reasons.

"Well try to get some rest tonight. I already graded your story, and I must say it was excellent! You really brought the characters to life!" she held it out to him. He took it and glanced at the top, A+.

"Thank you," he left and practically ran home. Slamming his bedroom door shut, he threw the paper on the floor and curled up into a ball under the covers. He didn't want to read the fucking story about him and Wade, even if Wade was a girl in it. That story is just a big fat reminder of what he would never have. A+ his ass, the story needed to be burned or something. He did have a fireplace…he peeked from under the covers and looked at it, he spent so much time and effort on it he couldn't actually bring himself to throw it away. He could just hide it, in his underwear drawer, nobody ever goes in there. His phone buzzed in his pocket and it scared the shit out of him. He checked to see who texted him, Wade, because that's what he wanted right now.

**Wade:** Petey! I haven't seen you in FOREVER. We should hang out!

**Peter:** I have exams coming up, I need to study…

**Wade:** I can help you! I'm on my way!

Peter groaned, he knew there was no way to stop the merc. Well, time to hide the story and put on his poker face. Little did he know, Wade was actually going to attempt to seduce him, because that was a brilliant idea after what happened. Peter jumped out of bed, grabbed the story, and buried it at the very back of his underwear drawer, then tried to tidy up a little bit. He splashed some water on his face and was drying it off when the doorbell rang. Sighing, Peter went to answer it with the best smile he could muster right now.

"Spidey!" Wade walked in and looked around, "Clean as always I see. My place is too! Well, mostly." Peter smirked and shut the door. Wade was already headed to his bedroom, and Pete followed hesitantly.

"You know, I don't really need help studying…" he sat on his bed and Deadpool laughed.

"Of course you do! I'm a great studying buddy!" Wade jumped onto the bed and laid back. Sighing, Pete figured he might as well humor the merc, maybe he'd leave faster.

"Alright fine, but if you make me lose focus I'm kicking you out." Wade fake gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would," Pete grabbed one of his textbooks. Wade took of his mask and eyed Pete, he was so cute Wade just wanted to squish him. "So how exactly do you plan on helping me study?" Pete didn't look up from his textbook, he had no interest in looking Wade in the eyes.

"My presence is helping you study!" Peter almost face palmed. If anything the merc's presence was making it harder for him to study. [He won't look at us, maybe you shouldn't have barged in the way you did.] (He texted!) _That's true, I announced that I was coming, so there! _[You still barged in.] Peter was watching Wade have a discussion with the voices in his head, smirking slightly because the faces he made were amusing.

"Well, if you really want to help you can read from the book and then quiz me," Pete handed him the book. Wade sat up and began to read with passion.

"In the year 1983 Metallica released their first album, Kill'em All!" Peter face palmed.

"I really don't think that's in the history book…" he took the book away from Wade.

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do Wade," Pete began to read on his own. (We need to seduce him! Quick! Before he losses interest in us!) [For once I agree with the buffoon.] _Ok, ok, hold on._ Scooting closer, Wade tried to rest his chin on Pete's shoulder, who got really stiff.

"So did you find the part about Metallica yet?"

"I told you, they're not in here." Wade frowned and scooted closer. "Is there a reason you practically on top of me…?" Peter was extremely stiff and uncomfortable now.

"I'm just trying to be helpful," he wrapped his arm around Pete's waist.

"This isn't helpful, if anything it's distracting," Pete tried to scoot away but Wade tightened his grip around his waist. "Wade, seriously, what are you doing?" he pushed the merc off him and stood up.

"Being helpful! Why are you so irritable?" Wade stood up to face him.

"I'm not irritable, you're just being a pain in the ass!" Wade grabbed the textbook and flung it at him.

"You're the ass! We're trying to be helpful and you're being a dick!" grabbing his mask, he pushed past Pete and stormed to the front door.

"Oh don't go blaming all of this on me! This is your fault! If you hadn't asked me that damned question the other day none of this would have happened! Now I'm uncomfortable around you because you had to open your giant mouth!" he threw the textbook back at Wade and it hit him in the head, but he just ignored it.

"I just wanted to know! Is that a crime or something? It's not my fault I got curious!"

"Like you would know the difference between illegal and legal! You go around killing people for a living! That's not exactly legal Wade!" Pete wasn't sure what was coming over him, but now he was just pissed off at the merc.

"Oh suddenly you have a problem with my line of work!? You never let it bother you before! Some friend you are," with that, Wade was gone. Peter fell against the wall and couldn't process what just happened. Did he really just lose the first man he's ever loved?

* * *

Wade was furious, no, he was beyond furious. To think he had ever fallen for the self-centered, fucking amazing spider-man. He was far from amazing! He was a dick, a mean, cruel, horrid dick. [You know you don't feel that way, you're just upset because he was uncomfortable. In all fairness you caused the incident.]

"I did not! It was his fault!" (No it wasn't! You just pushed away the only man I ever loved!) [Idiot…] Wade was not interested in arguing with the voices, he as more focused on getting as far away from Peter as he could, and right now that meant going to his backup place in Boston. He could just stay there until he decided where he would move permanently, and there was no way Spidey would find him there. Sighing, Wade began his journey to Boston; his place was probably a dump, not that he was going to clean it.

* * *

Peter was banging his head against his bedroom door, angry at himself but tears were rolling down his face. That didn't just happen, that couldn't have just happened. He wished it was all just a bad dream, a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. Why didn't he just tell him how he felt to begin with? Rejection would've be a lot better than what just happened, anything would've been better. He hit his head one last time before sinking to the floor, wiping some tears away.

"I'm sorry Wade…I didn't mean it," Pete doubted he could fix this, but maybe he could try? About an hour later he had no more tears to cry, and had a change of emotion. Maybe he couldn't fix it, but he was going to try and do whatever it takes. But the chances of Wade actually being home were slim, so Pete put on his Spider-man suit and spent the rest of the day searching for him, straining all of his senses for any sign of the merc.

* * *

It was already 10pm when Peter sat on a roof of some random building. He was exhausted, and he hadn't found a single trace of the merc. Not at his house, or the chimichanga's stand, or anywhere in the city!

"Come on Wade, where did you go?" tired and frustrated, Peter decided to swing by Wade's place one last time. On the way there he started to get nervous, what if the merc was there and didn't want to see him? Shaking this thought out of his head, Pete arrived at the dumpy apartment building and snuck into Wade's through the window. Even an idiot would be able to tell nobody was home, but Pete thought he could find some clues or something that would lead him to the merc. The best place to start would be his computer, but it was password protected. What were the odds it would be Spider-man? Giving it a shot, the computer opened and Pete began the investigation.

Ten minutes later he found what he was looking for. Wade had a place in Boston for emergencies, so why wouldn't he be there now? Pete shut down the computer, erased any evidence of him being there and jumped out the window. Too tired to drive there, Peter took the train which gave him a chance to take a long overdue nap. He had gone home and changed into normal clothes, so he wouldn't draw any attention to himself. Plus, if Spider-man was in Boston surely Wade would hear about it before Peter could get to him.

* * *

The train squealed to stop, shocking Peter awake. He quickly rushed off the train and out of the station. He grabbed a map of Boston and followed it to Wade's. He had memorized the address and was praying to god Wade would be there. Nerves were boiling up in the pit of Pete's stomach, to the point where he wanted to vomit, but he couldn't give up now. He was already in Boston!

"You traveled to Boston to tell a mercenary you love him," smirking to himself, Pete repeated this a few times out loud until he arrived at Wade's. "You can do this. Things couldn't possibly get any worse," he tried to open the door but it was one of those buildings you had to buzz in. There's no way Wade would let him in, he'd probably flee or something. Stepping back, Pete looked for the floor Wade's was on by counting the windows. Once he spotted it, he shot a web to the ledge of the building and began window peeking. Sure, this wasn't the best way to do this, but no one would see him because it was so late and at this point he was desperate. One window was open and there was a smell of pancakes and chimichangas. Yep, this was definitely Wade's place. Slipping in silently, Pete looked around for the merc. With no sign of him in the living room, Peter snuck to a doorway to peek into the kitchen, and saw Wade making pancakes. There was already a huge pile of them on the floor, which was disgusting. Stepping into the kitchen, Peter spoke.

"You know, I kinda thought you'd clean this place up too. Since your place in New York is decently clean now," Pete watched as Deadpool stiffened. He was in his full suit, weapons too, which made Pete slightly nervous. "Look, I don't expect you to forgive me or anything. I just want to, apologize for what I said. I didn't mean any of it, I was just frustrated and took it out on you. I've, I've been thinking about everything that happened and I haven't been totally honest with you. When you asked what you asked, I lied." There was an awkward silence for a moment before Wade responded.

"What do you mean?" Wade turned to face Pete now, who was staring at the floor.

"I do, like you, love you, but I just, I wasn't ready to admit it and with your um, past, I didn't know what to say. I'm really sorry…" Pete glanced up at Wade. He took of his mask and walked over to the young super hero, ruffling his hair gently.

"You really shouldn't lie to a mercenary you know, I could kill you," he lifted Pete's chin gently and smirked.

"You wouldn't though, would you…?"

"Of course not! I couldn't kill my favorite spider! I do feel bad about the argument, so, sorry," [Are you going to tell him now?] (No! What if he's lying to us about how he feels?) _It doesn't matter if he is or isn't, we're not telling him. Not yet._

"It's fine. So um, pancakes?" Pete glanced at the giant pile on the floor.

"Yes! You want to make some with me?"

"Um, ya sure. Why not?" Pete walked over to the stove and started to make some. [I think you should tell him, even if he is lying he deserves to know.] (YOLO!) _Ok fine, but if this goes wrong it's all on your two!_

"I asked because that's how I felt and I wanted to know so there," he spoke as fast as he could. Peter turned around and was shocked, to say the least.

"I um, thank you Wade, that means a lot. But um, if you don't mind I'd like us to just be friends for a little longer…? Just so we could get back to the way things were before, moving forward."

"Ok, anything for my little spidey!" he walked over to hug Pete but slipped on a pancake. Peter started laughing like a manic and Wade joined him. [You think this is a good idea? I mean, what if he really is playing us?] (One, we told him to do it in the first place and two, shut up! Just let Deadpool enjoy it for now. If Spider-man does anything later we can just kill him.) [For once, you're not totally retarded.] (I'm never retarded.) [I can make an argument there.]

**Lokitty: Omg I hope that was ok. I feel like it could be better, but I hope you enjoy anyway! Next chapter should be up this weekend!**

**Deadpool: Why doesn't anybody love me!?**

**Spider-man: I just, oh never mind.**

**Lokitty: Hehe. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lokitty: Hello everyone! We are finally back and I do apologize! I barely managed to get this chapter up this weekend because I underestimated the amount of work I had to do! Special thanks to the member who left a review (who I had actually meant to thank in the last chapter but it didn't show up and it still won't in this chapter so I do apologize, not sure why it won't show though...also explaining the "and for" in the last chapter), the guest 'Hikari no Yami', and to all of the people who favorite and/or followed the story, it keeps me going knowing that people actually enjoy my story! **

**Deadpool: And a thank you to Slothinator for being awesome! And now, for the journey into my mind…**

**Spidey: That's not scary at all.**

**Lokitty: Ya let's not do that…instead let's see what happens next, in the relationship of Peter and Wade!**

* * *

Feelings like love and care weren't something Wade was used to, in fact he was used to just the opposite. He was a mercenary, so he couldn't care or have humanity or anything like that. People called him a freak, a lunatic, they feared him and ran away screaming when he took of his mask. But Peter was different, he didn't mind the scars, or what Wade did for a living, because he was that one person who special. Out in the world Deadpool would still be a freak, heartless, scary, and a bit mental, but when he was with Peter he was funny, nice, and caring. He cleaned his place up when Peter came by, (though it was messy any other time), and they had corny movie nights. Peter cared about him in more ways than one, the only slight problem was that they had agreed to be friends for now, (which was Pete's idea but he regretted it now), and to be honest Deadpool didn't like this very much.

It had now been a week since they agreed to this, and Pete was debating talking to Wade about it. They were sitting on Pete's couch watching Pacific Rim, a movie Wade had insisted was good because it had giant robots fighting giant aliens, every boy's dream. Peter was about to say something when Wade blurted out a question that caught Pete off guard.

"Why do you like me?" he was watching Pete nervously.

"Why do I like you? Do you mean as a person or, more?"

"In general, as a whole," _[Finally, you got that off your chest.] (What if we don't like his answer?) [We leave.]_

"Well, you know how to make me laugh and cheer me up when I'm down, and make some killer pancakes. You're the only person who knows my secret identity and you treat me like a normal person. You're always there for me and you keep me company, honestly if I didn't know any better I'd say you lived with me," Peter watched the merc's reaction, hoping that was what he wanted to hear.

"But, look at me," Wade looked at his hands.

"I am," Pete lifted Wade's chin and kissed him softly. He pulled back only enough to speak, "I don't care about the scars Wade, or how dysfunctional you may be, I care about you." The merc smiled and pulled Peter close. "Are you ok now?"

"Yes, I just needed to hear that."

"Good, so could I ask the same question…?" Pete blushed shyly. He'd never planned on actually asking Wade what he liked about him or anything like that, but he might as well now. Wade let go of him and looked at him sternly.

"You are not allowed to be insecure. You're too adorable and sexy to be insecure! And you hair's fun to mess up!" Wade ruffled his hair and Pete swatted his hand away.

"Wade I'm serious!"

"I know I know, I meant it though. You're very adorable and extremely sexy, especially after a shower," Wade winked and Pete blushed. The merc had seen him in only a towel before but never naked. "You're really smart and clever and I love smart people," he kissed Pete's forehead, who was blushing more.

"Thank you, not just for that but for staying around."

"Of course! It's not like I plan of leaving anytime soon soooo you're pretty much stuck with me!" Wade swung an arm around Pete's shoulder and leaned back, pulling Pete with him. Pete curled up into him and smiled, turning up the volume on the TV. "I promise I won't ever let anything bad happen to you," Wade wrapped his other arm around Pete.

"Thank you," Pete curled into him more and fell asleep in the merc's arms. Wade grabbed the remote and turned it off, then grabbed the blanket that was close to them and pulled it over the two of them. _He's so fragile looking when he sleeps. [Because he is fragile, he may be tough but he's still breakable.] (What are you implying?) [That Wade shouldn't have made that promise, you can't watch him 24/7! You shouldn't make promises you can't keep.] But I can keep this promise! I don't have to watch him all the time like a babysitter. I was just letting him know I would protect him at all costs, keeping bad things from happening to him. (Of course he can keep this promise! It's not that hard to protect someone when you can't die.) [Hm, fair enough. Now go to sleep, because I'm tired.]_Wade yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the slow breathing of Peter on his chest. Of course he could and would keep his promise! Peter was a smart kid and if he did get into a situation where something bad could happen Wade would swing in and save the day! Just like Spider-man! For once, Deadpool would be a hero not for selfish reasons, but because he really, truly cared about somebody.

* * *

**Lokitty: Hello peoples! Yes this chapter was actually pretty short compared to the others, but I wanted it to be just this moment between Wade and Peter, and didn't want it to be full of other things that lost the main focus of this chapter. We're back to no time line for the next chapter…**

**Deadpool: But it must be posted in a timely fashion! **

**Spidey: Why?**

**Deadpool: Because, reasons.**

**Spidey: *Sighs***

**Lokitty: One last thing, for those of you who made it to this chapter, (yay thankie), you may have noticed that the writing style has started to change a little as well as the editing, (italicizing and underlining Wade's conversations with the voices to make it easier to follow along), and that is something I chose to do on my own. I just wanted to make sure none of you guys were getting confused and I'm practicing for the future to become a better writer. Thanks for reading this far and I hope you keep going with us!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lokitty: Chapter five! Sorry for the lengthy update, school homework and I got really sick. I hate school.**

**Spidey: I don't mind school.**

**Lokitty: Shut up, we're not all super geniuses. Special thanks to Slothinator and all the people who keep up with the story!**

**Deadpool: Yay chimichangas!**

**Lokitty: Oh Ra…here we go!**

* * *

Peter yawned and opened his eyes slowly. The sunlight was glaring into his room right onto his face. Groaning, he tried to pull the blanket over his head but someone started tugging on it.

"It's cold, give it back," Wade tugged on the blanket again. Peter had forgotten that the merc just so happened to be in his bed every morning when he woke up now, for the past two weeks actually. Wade yanked the blanket completely off Pete and wrapped himself in it.

"Well of course you're cold, you're in your underwear!" Pete sat up and eyed the merc who slept in only his underwear, sometimes.

"And you have pj's to keep you warm, so you don't get the blanket," Wade rolled over so his back was to Pete.

"Aw, is Deadpool cold? Does he need some warm tea to make him feel better?" Peter said that as sweetly as possibly. Wade rolled back over to face him and smirked.

"If you really want to warm me up we could snuggle."

"We could, but I'm hungry so I'm going to the kitchen to get breakfast," Pete stood and stretched before heading to the kitchen to scavenge for leftovers. He opened the fridge and weighed his options; cold pizza, spaghetti, mac n cheese, chicken, and a stack of pancakes. Well, chances were Wade would whine if Pete ate the last two slices of pizza, so he settled on what was left of the spaghetti. He placed the bowl in the microwave when Wade walked in and stretched, flexing his muscles just to make the young super hero blush.

"You know, it's not nice to leave your extremely sexy boyfriend alone in bed because you're hungry," he went to the fridge and grabbed himself a slice of pizza.

"Hey, I was going to eat the pizza but I left it for you, so there," the microwave beeped and Pete grabbed his breakfast. He set the bowl on the counter quickly and yanked his hand away, "Shit," he turned on the sink and held his hand under it.

"Did my little spidey burn his hand on the hot bowl? Should I shoot it? Can I shoot it?" Wade skipped over and kissed Pete on the cheek.

"No, you cannot shoot it. And I didn't burn myself, it was just a lot hotter than I expected."

"So why don't you burn yourself every time you touch me?" Wade pouted and Pete rolled his eyes.

"You can be so full of yourself sometimes."

"You still love me," Wade kissed his cheek again and sat on the counter to eat his pizza. Pete turned off the water and inspected his hand, it was a bit red but nothing awful. At this point if he got an injury that might leave a scar he didn't care, mostly because Wade didn't care and that thought process was starting to rub off on Pete. Not that he was being careless or anything, but the thought of have a scar didn't bother him anymore. He glance at Wade and smirked, clearly the merc was having a discussion with the voices.

_[Why don't you ever warm up the pizza?] Why the hell would I warm up the pizza? (Ya! It's good cold!) Why the hell are we even arguing about this? IT IS PIZZA. NOT PETE'S ASS. (Smack that ass!) [It's morning, you know how he is in the morning.] All sensitive and adorable. (Hey, I think he's watching us.) _Wade looked up from his pizza to Pete, who was almost laughing. Wade smiled a goofy grin before shoving the rest of the pizza in his mouth. Pete sat and stared at his food.

"Wade, why don't you just stay the night? I mean, you leave and then when I wake up you're in my bed, so why don't you just stick around at night?" Pete watched the merc slightly concerned. There were some, unpleasant thoughts going through Pete's head recently and even though he tried his best to ignore him, that nagging feeling was still there. Wade swallowed and eyed him for a moment before answering.

"Sometimes I have work, but I don't want to be a bother since I'm always here so I leave to give you some time to be alone and do school work. I don't show up until around 3A.M. because I know you're asleep by then," Wade smiled but was slightly worried. _(__Why does he look so nervous?) [Have you ever considered that being in a relationship means being open, not disappearing then reappearing with no explanation why?] Does he think I'm cheating on him? [Either that or you're just not taking this as seriously as he is.]_

"Wade," Pete watched the merc jump slightly as he was pulled from his mental conversation. "I just thought that maybe you could stick around all night? You don't distract me from school work or anything, and it's too quiet when you're not around," which was all true. Pete had gotten so used to the merc with a mouth who just also happened to be his boyfriend that silence bothered him.

"Minus the nights I have to go out for work, I'd love to stick around! I might as well move in…THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA!" Wade jumped out of his chair and picked Peter up bridal, "Like a new married couple!"

"W-Wade! Slow down!" Pete was blushing intensely. Wade kissed his forehead and laughed.

"Relax Spidey! I'm not proposing yet! But seriously you gotta let me move in here, though it's a bit small…It'll do for now, but sometime soon we need to go apartment shopping!" he set Pete down and smiled. Pete was still hung up on the, not proposing YET, part. Could he at least graduate from college before his boyfriend of two weeks was talking about marriage?

"Well, maybe. But for now just get what you think you'll need and bring it. That doesn't mean EVERYTHING, just what you NEED."

"But I need so many things!" Wade pouted but Pete crossed his arms, "Oh fineeeeee, I'll get the stuff later today."

"Good," Pete kissed his cheek and sat back down to attempt to finish his breakfast. Sometimes, even eating took so long because Wade had to rant about something or make Peter stand up and do, odd, things. It was a good way to stay awake though, which was another reason Pete wanted his merc around when he was trying to do school work. While it would be slightly distracting, at least he'd be able to stay conscious, because waking up suddenly with your face in a book and a pencil poking your face wasn't exactly pleasant.

* * *

Wade had been gone for about five hours and Peter was seriously worried that the merc was attempting to bring ALL of his stuff, including his crappy furniture. Slightly concerned, Pete pulled out his phone and texted Wade:

**Peter:** Wade? What's taking so long?

**Wade:** Cause I have to decide what to bring!

**Peter:** You don't need that much stuff!

**Wade:** We shall see…

With that, Pete put his phone away and headed over to Wade's place, because he was not going to sit around and wait to see what he actually brings. Pete's phone kept buzzing the entire walk there but he just ignored it, he was about to see Wade anyway. He stopped outside the door to Wade's place and checked his phone; 35 messages and 2 missed calls all from Wade Wilson. He smirked and cleared everything before knocking on the door.

"Who is itttttttttt?" it swung open before Pete could respond and Wade smirked, "Come to help Spidey?"

"I came to make sure you weren't trying to pack everything you owned. What's taking you so long?" Pete walked in and looked around. The place looked untouched since the last time he was there, except there was a half-eaten burrito lying on the couch.

"I can't decide what I need! And you're place is so small that it's hard to figure out what I can actually take that'll fit," Wade gestured to the TV and Pete face-palmed.

"I have a TV, we don't need yours."

"But you're TV isn't my TV!"

"The logic behind that…" Pete sighed and sat in a chair.

"Makes perfect sense! Pleaseeeeeee, I'll get on my hands and knees and beg if you want!" _[Yes, because that's all you want to do on your hands and knees.] (Hehe, kinky bitch.) _"Shut up! I am not a kinky bitch with him!" Wade froze the second he realized he said that out loud. Pete's face was burning red and he really wanted to know what just happened.

"Er…Wade…? What happened…?"

"Well, you see, they called me a kinky bitch, that's kinda it," Wade smiled and Pete just awkwardly smiled.

"Well, I don't think that so don't listen to them. Now get up and let's figure out what you NEED, like clothes and such. Deal?" Wade nodded happily and followed Pete into his bedroom.

* * *

They spent an hour packing all of Wade's stuff and once they actually got to Pete's place they spent another hour trying to figure out where he was going to keep all his weapons.

"What if we put them in your closet?" Wade was eyeing Peter's bedroom closet hopefully.

"I need that for my clothes, just keep them in the living room for now, out of the way though," Pete lugged some of the bags of weapons and tossed them in the corner of the living room. "I guess we can go house shopping this weekend…but you have to be serious about this! I don't want to spend money on a place then something happens and you leave," he sighed and sat on the couch, Wade's stuff was really heavy.

"I would never leave! Why would I leave?" he sat next to Pete and pulled him close, nuzzling against his neck. Pete laughed and pushed him away playfully.

"Alright fine, I believe you, now please let go, I have to head out for patrol soon."

"Can I come today?"

"You have to clean up the mess you made," Pete crossed his arms and glanced towards the kitchen. Wade may have broken a plate or two trying to shove his stuff in a kitchen cabinet, and the pieces were all over the floor.

"It wasn't my fault! The plates just got in my way!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. I promise I'll be back by 10:00, and it'd be really nice if I came home to a clean kitchen with dinner ready," Pete kissed Wade quickly and went to his room to change. The merc sat on the couch for a few moments before realizing that Pete probably left through his window. Groaning, he stood up and walked over to the kitchen, staring at the pieces of place all over the floor. _[They won't pick themselves you know.] (Use the force!) [We've tried that before, it never works.] That's because Darth Vader doesn't like us. [And who's fault is that?] (Yours of course!) [It was a rhetorical question…] _

"Everybody we need to focus! We must clean the plates and prepare dinner for my baby boy!" _(Hurray!) [Que the dancing mercenary.] _Wade laughed and blasted some rock music while he danced around the kitchen cleaning up his mess that really wasn't his fault. Unsure of what to cook for dinner, he just made tons of chocolate chip pancakes, because that was the perfect dinner.

* * *

10:01…10:02…10:03…He was never late, and he never broke a promise. Even if he had to limp home he'd be back on time. _(What if something horrible happened!?) [He's a super hero! He'd have to be pretty outmatched for something to cause him to be this late.] (But what if he was! He could be dead for all we know!) DO NOT say that! He isn't dead! I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for being late…[We both know you don't really believe that.] (We have to go look for him!) [Maybe we should wait a few minutes, just in case he comes back right now.] (Every moment we waste is a moment lost!) _

"He's right, we have to go find him now. Anything could have happened…" Wade put his suit on quickly and left on the search for Peter.

* * *

It hurt…everything hurt…he wasn't sure where he was, but it was dark and smelled like ocean. Peter tried to move but his body screamed in protest; he was bruised, battered, and bleeding bad. Straining his ears, he could vaguely hear the splashing of waves against the shore, but no car engines or anything that hinted at civilization. His mask was ripped off and his suit was torn apart to almost nothing. Why couldn't he remember what happened? Who did this to him? Where was Wade…? Slowly, everything faded to black again.

* * *

Wade was panicking. He had been all over the city at least twice and there was no sign of Peter anywhere. He had asked almost every person he saw if they had seen Spider-man, but no one was helpful what so ever. _(Maybe we missed something?) [What could we have missed?]_ Wade banged his head against a wall and yelled.

"I looked in every alley, dumpster, and fucking store in this entire city! Where else could he be!?" a young girl, probably only nine or ten, walked up to Wade and tugged on his pants.

"Are you looking for something mister?" she looked at him expectantly.

"Spider-man, by any chance have you seen him?" he didn't really look at her. It was highly doubtful she knew where the super hero was.

"He was fighting a green dude on a flying skateboard at the docks earlier, I think he was losing bad. Did you look there?"

"Wait, what!?" Wade picked her up and looked at her dead in the eyes, through his mask. "Can you show me?"

"Sure," she squirmed out of his arms and led him to where she last saw him. She stopped by a large abandon building that looked like it just got blasted through. "He was thrown in here, I think," she sat on the floor, "I'll wait here for you and Spidey-man," she smiled and Wade ran inside.

It was pitch back and cold, the slight creaking sounds made Wade think the building wasn't going to stay up much longer. _(Where would he be?) [Calm down and think for a moment. If that large hole in the roof is from him being flung in then he would most likely be over…there!] _Wade spun around and could vaguely make out a figure laying on the floor. He ran over and was stunned at the sight in front of him; Peter was sprawled across the floor, cut up, bruised, and bleeding. It was something that Wade never wanted to see again as long as he lived. He kneeled next to Pete and ripped off some pieces of his own suit in order to wrap up the wounds that were really horrid. He was as gentle as possible, but was having a hard time keeping his composure. _(What if he dies? We can't survive without him!) [He's strong kind, he just needs some help right now.] Both of you shut the fuck up and please let me do this. _The voices shut up and Wade lifted Pete as gently as he could.

"It'll be ok Petey, I promise it'll be ok…" he carried him out and all the way home. Too focused on keeping Pete as safe as possible, the merc didn't notice he was being followed by the little girl who led him to Pete in the first place.

* * *

There was something warm…carrying him…Pete groaned before the darkness absorbed him again. If this was just all an awful dream, he was begging to wake up in Wade's arms…safe…

* * *

Wade carried Pete into the bathroom and set him down gently in the tub, carefully removing what was left of his torn up suit. He cleaned and stitched up his wounds, (which was something he was professionally good at in his opinion), but Pete had lost a lot of blood and that had Wade worried beyond belief. The merc re-clothed him, moved him carefully to the bed, and pulled up a chair to sit next to him all night.

"Please be ok…You'll be ok. You have to be ok, I don't know what I'd do without you…" Wade held Pete's hand gently and rubbed circles across the back of it with his thumb lightly.

Peter could hear him, like a whisper he could hear him in a dream telling him to be ok. Everything still hurt, but he knew Wade would take care of him, he knew Wade had found him...

* * *

For three days Peter Parker laid in bed unconscious, and for three days Wade Wilson tended to his wounds, fed him, and kept him hydrated. Admittedly, that was a lot easier said than done, but he never left his side. He didn't sleep and hardly ate because all that mattered was Peter getting better. He had called his teachers and told them Pete was awfully sick and would be missing class for a few days, and some of them sent him get well soon cards. The little girl who had followed Wade back to Pete's place kept brining him food and flowers for Peter, clearly she cared a lot for the super hero. She just brought him a bag of food and looked sad.

"Mr. Deadpool? I can't stay anymore, my family is moving again. You take good care of Mr. Spidey-man, promise?" she smiled.

"I promise. Hey kid? What do you mean your family is moving again?"

"My parents are dead, I live on the streets with others who raised me. Spidey-man saved me one time, I had to save him back. You take care of him," she hugged Wade and ran out. He smirked but Pete groaned, and Wade nearly jumped out of his chair. Peter slowly opened his eyes but was dazed and confused, the room was too bright and everything hurt.

"Wade…?" he tried to sit up but gave up, his body was still screaming in protest.

"Please don't move, you're not healed enough to do things. I handled everything, your homework was emailed to you and I forbid you from doing it until I say you're healed enough to life, which I have not cleared you for yet," Wade was trying to keep his cool but Pete just smirked faintly.

"Wade, relax, I'm ok, I hurt like shit but you found me and took care of me, so I know I'll be ok. Thank you," he lifted his hand enough to take Wade's and squeezed gently.

"You'll be ok, you're going to be ok. I'm sorry I let this happen to you, I shouldn't have let you go out on patrol for so long by yourself."

"Wade, if you had kept an eye on my like a mother we'd have other issues. How'd you find me anyway?"

"A little homeless girl had seen your fight and led me to you, she's gone now but told me to take care of you, and I plan on doing that," Wade kissed his forehead lightly and sat back down.

"I know you do, and I appreciate it more than you know." Wade smiled but still had a bone to pick.

"Who did this to you?"

"Wade, I know that look. You know I don't approve of solving my problems with guns," Pete looked at him as sternly as possible but Wade crossed his arms defiantly.

"I promise I won't use guns, but I'll be damned if I just let him walk away from this without me scaring the ever living crap out of him. Please Petey? Let me do this one last thing for you," Wade pulled off his best puppy dog eyes and Pete sighed.

"Green Goblin, if you can find him then by all means scare him, but I still don't approve of killing him. I know he's my enemy but I don't like-" Wade kissed him to shut him up.

"I know I know, you don't like guns or killing people to solve your problems, so I promise I won't. I'm just going to scare him a little, ok?"

"Alright, but I'm tired right now, so go later?" Wade nodded and laid down next to Pete who fell asleep moments later. Wade brushed some hair off Pete's forehead and stared at the ceiling, plotting exactly what he was going to do to make Goblin pay without actually killing him. _(I know we said we wouldn't, but how else can we solve the problem?) [Torture him with knives or something sharp.] (Or we could just scare him with the knife.) No matter what we do, he will learn his lesson, and he will learn never to mess with my precious Spider-man again. _

* * *

**Lokitty: And that is the type of man I wish I had, you know, mostly. Thanks for reading! Again my apologies for the longer than normal update, I was sick and when I could work I had loads of homework. I try for a chapter a week but I'm only human so please bear with me!**

**Deadpool: Thankssss for reading cause that just makes you awesome in my book.**

**Lokitty: Also, in one of the future chapters I want to do just a bunch of fun things with them, so if you have ideas please leave a review saying what you'd like them to do, (like scary movie or sky-diving or whatever), and I will credit you for the idea!**

**Spidey: Please don't put sex though, that is coming, (which is why this story is rated M), but you must be patient! **

**Lokitty: Again, thanks for reading and remember: Review with a thing you want them to do and I'll do my best with it, and you will be credited! **

**Deadpool: Also, if your idea doesn't get used don't be butt hurt, there is only so much my precious little Spidey can handle.**

**Spidey: -_-**

**Lokitty: Lol. **


End file.
